New Beginnings
by KaliLillyAlly
Summary: When Pan dies give birth Trunks is devistated. What will he do with his new child? Who is this new girl Ally? And what does Trunks see in her? Not yet an R rating
1. Trunks' Loss and His Joy

Chapter 1 – Trunks' Loss and His Joy      

~*~ It's hard to think that the one I love the most won't be there forever. I'm going to miss her so much. She was fine yesterday, walking around the house getting ready for the baby, but now, now she's in the emergency room of Orange Star Hospital. 

            The doctors tell me that she won't make it and that they're putting the rest of their efforts into saving the baby. All I can do now is sit and wait, wait and see if I'll have anything at all after the night is over. For now I think I'll walk around and see what I can do to keep my mind from the worst. ~*~

            Trunks put down his leather bound journal and start to walk down the hall toward the hospital cafeteria to see if there was anything good to eat, not that he would eat it anyway.

            'Why the hell does this have to happen to me, to Pan. She didn't do anything; I mean she was like the perfect person. She is the perfect person.' Trunks thought as he walked through the door and up to the counter. 

            "So what'll you have today?" She was a pretty black haired beauty with blue highlights to complement her crystal blue eyes. Trunks didn't notice any of it though. His mind was off elsewhere. "Excuse me, sir?"

            Trunks looked up and answered, "I'll take anything. Doesn't matter anyway." With that he took out is credit card and handed it to the women, who's name was Alison, or at least that's what the name tag said.

            "Are you okay? Do you want to talk or something?" 

            "I don't see want it'll do." Trunks tried to maneuver out of talking, but the women just wouldn't have it. She'd worked here long enough to tell when someone needed to have a long talk and if there was anyone here that was good at listening it was her. 

            The women put her apron on a coat rack and grabbed two cups of coffee. She then crawled under the counter and walked behind Trunks' who was very reluctant to talking. They sat a small round table close to the two double doors that Trunks passed through just minutes before. 

            "So, what's your story?"  She asked.

            "Well before I tell you anything I would like to know who you are." Trunks said trying to delay the inevitable.

            The Women put down her cup and looked up. "I'm so sorry I totally forgot to introduce my self. I'm Alison Delray, but I go by the name Ally. What's yours?"

            "My name is Trunks Briefs." Trunks hand out his hand and Ally took it in her own and the shook hands.

             "So are you going to tell me about why you're here? I only have a about ten minutes."

            "Well to put it bluntly my wife is going to die and at the moment the doctors are trying to save my unborn child." He said looking down at his cup. 

            "I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do. I know what you're going through though. My mother died when I was fifteen while giving birth to my brother." Ally said taking a sip of her coffee.

            "I'm sorry to hear that." Trunks really did feel sorry for her. Here he was a full-grown man grieving for his wife that hadn't even died yet and here she was a young girl without a mother. "How old are you?" 

            "I'm turning twenty- three in two days. Going to treat myself to a day off and a pedicure." She said smiling and looking at the clock. 

            At that moment a doctor walked in looking around. When he laid his eyes on Trunks he kept them there. " Mr. Briefs?" he asked looking grim. 

            "Yeah, that's me." Trunks said standing up knowing that this was the moment he would know if he had a child or not.

            "I'm terribly sorry, but we weren't able to save your wife." Said the doctor.

            "And my baby?" Trunks asked hopeful. If this baby didn't make it he didn't know what he was going to do. Pan was already gone, and what more would he have to live for if this child died to. Nothing. 

            "You have a healthy baby boy. Congratulations. You can go see him now in the nursery now if you want." He said and smiled when Trunks gave a sigh of relief. 

            After the doctor left Trunks sat down in his chair again and looked at the floor. Trunks was extremely grateful for his son, but the loss of his wife just hit hard. He leaned forward and put his head in his hand and started to cry. 

            It was when she saw the tears hit the floor that Ally knew that Trunks wouldn't be okay. She got up and knelt in front of him and put him in her arms for a comforting embrace. "Trunks? Do you want me to go with you to the nursery?" Ally asked not sure if he'd be fine on his own. "I can have Julia take over in here for me." 

            "Yeah. I'd like that a lot. Thank you." He said with tears still streaking his cheeks. 

            With that they got up and headed toward the nursery where Trunks' newborn son was. The hospital was so plain and blinding. The lights stung his eyes because they were so bright and he still had tears. The walls were washed white and the place just looked so sterile. 

            Trunks stopped short at a long thick glass window. Behind the clear washed glass were around twenty to thirty young babies, all only a day or two old. Trunks looked shocked at the sight of them all. How was he supposed to find his son? What was he going to do when he did see him? He didn't know the first thing about babies. 

            "Trunks, I'm going to go ask Tinny which one is your son. Do you want to go in with me?" Ally asked trying to be of some help.

            "Yes please could you?" Trunks answered

            "Of course." She replied smiling with a big smile. She turned to go into the door leading inside when she realized Trunks had decided to follow. "Hi Tinny. Could you tell me which one is Baby Briefs?"

            "The one near the changing table should be him. His is the one with a white teddy bear. 

            Trunks walk of a boy with a white teddy bear. "Is this him?" 

            "No. That's the Taylor baby. Yours is the one with the blue blanket that has the black strip, not the white strip." Tinny whispered loudly.

            "Thanks." Trunks walk up to the boy that fit the description and looked down. It was his son. He was beautiful. He had his blue eyes and his mother's round nose. The only thing that surprise Trunks was his blonde hair. The baby had a full head of bleach blonde hair.

            "He's beautiful." Ally said walking up to him. "Do you know what you're going to name him?" 

            Trunks picked him up gently as to not hurt or harm him. He looked at him and thought a moment. Pan and him had never really talked about names. Then it hit him. "Yeah, I'm going to name him Daniel."

A/N… So what do you guys think? This is my first fan-fiction ever so please be nice. Oh yeah and if you don't review I wont start the next chapter. So please, please review and tell me if I'm good at writing!!!!!


	2. Baby Daniel and Dad

Chapter Two- Baby Daniel and Dad

            Trunks sat straight up in bed. It was around midnight and Daniel had woken up again screaming and crying. This was the third night in a row, since Daniel had come home, that he had woke up in the middle of he night. 

            "I'm coming Danny. Don't worry." Trunks said getting out of bed clad only in his boxers and a once tight, but slightly stretched out t-shirt. 

            In the pitch-black darkness Trunks felt his way to Danny's room that was in the room next to his. He opened the door, which squeaked and walked in the see Daniel kicking his feet, face puffy and wrinkled. 

            He walked over to him and picked him up carefully, like Ally had showed him at the hospital, and started walking around the room. When Trunks had held him for a minute he smelt the stench. It was foul and made him queasy. Trunks quickly walk over to the changing table and laid him down. 

            He took off the diaper and low and behold there was a nice, big pile of crap. Trunks turned his head away and felt like just leaving Danny there and letting god clean the mess up for him, but he couldn't. So he gathered up his courage and wiped the baby's ass clean. 

            Trunks looked down at Danny and just looked at him. "Kid your going to be the death of me." 

            Danny just looked at him and giggled the baby giggle. Then out of now where he peed. And right into Trunks' smiling face. 

            "GOD DAMN IT DANNY!!!" Trunks screamed and waved his hands in front of his faced trying to deflect to blast. 

            Trunks grabbed Danny and walked out of the room and into the living room. Trunks then laid him on his back on a blanket. After he made sure Danny was going to be fine he practically ran to the phone.  

            He dialed in some numbers and on the third ring a boy answered the phone on the other end. "Hello?" 

            "Yeah, hi. Is Ally there?" Trunks asked. What could he say? Her number was taped to the back of the phone and she worked in a hospital, she had to know some stuff about babies.

            "Yeah." The kid said, and then yelled, "Hey, Ally! Get your lazy ass in here! Some guy is on the phone."

            Ally came walking down the stairs from her bedroom and flipped of your brother. "You really need to learn some respect you little brat." She said taking the phone from him and walking into the kitchen. 

            "Hello?" Ally asked talking into the phone that was now resting on her shoulder. 

            "Hey it's me. Remember from the hospital?" Trunks said hoping she'd remember. He really need some help.

            "Yeah, of course I remember. How are you doing?"

            "That's why I'm calling. I need your help."

            "Why? What's wrong?"

            "Well I can't get any sleep and Danny is driving me crazy. I can't even change his diaper without getting peed on. I mean, god, are all babies this bad?"

            Ally just laughed into the phone and said, "Trunks? Have you ever been around a baby before? It's not that they're bad, it's that they don't know what else to do. You have to… look it's hard for me to explain this. Why don't I just come over and help out to night."

            "You truly are a miracle worker. Could you please?" Trunks looked over to Danny to make sure he was still okay on the floor where he left him. Trunk then gave Ally his address and hung up the phone. 

            "Hey, I'm going over to a friend's. Stay here. Don't get into any trouble either. Got that?" Ally said to her brother who was sitting on the couch already thinking of a plan.

            "Oh yeah, I got it." 'Doesn't mean I'll do it though.' He thought to himself. Andrew was fourteen years old and one of those teens that didn't follow the rules. Ally did try her best in raising him, but he just went and did stuff anyway. Like last week when he lit the boy's bathroom at school on fire. He was expelled, but he didn't care. 

            When Ally left the first thing Andrew did was grab the phone and dial his girlfriends number. "Hey is Nichole there?"

            "Yeah this is her." Said a sweet voice that sounded slightly tired.

            "Hey Hun. It's me. You want to come over for a little while?" Andrew asked hoping she'd say yes. 

            "Sure. What about you sister? Is she there?"

            "No, she went to some guys house."

            "Okay. I'll be over in a few."

~~~ Trunks' House~~~

            "Hey I want to thank you for coming. I know it's late, but I didn't know what else to do." Trunks said to Ally when he opened the door. 

            "Hey, hey. It's okay." She said walking in. "So where is he. I can't wait to see him again."

            "He's in the living room right now. Come on I'll show you." Trunks walked into the living room. 

            When Ally saw Baby Daniel she flipped. She had missed him so much. Trunks had to admit she was much better with him then he was and Daniel seemed to take to her a lot. 

            "Hey boy. What are you looking at? Go to bed and get some rest and I'll take it from here. No affiance or anything, but you look like hell." Ally told Trunks while holding Danny and walking around the living room. 

            "That gives me some reassurance. Look I can't thank you enough. Are you sure you want to take this on?" 

            "I'm positive. Now go away. Shoo."

            "Okay. If you end up getting tired his room is down the hall and the couch folds out into a bed." With that Trunks leaves to go to a long awaited bed. 


	3. Auther's Note

Hi this is the author ally gurl and I hate to inform ya all that I wont be able to post chapter three for awhile cause I'm ground for an un known time. ( sorry. but I am writing and I will have a lot for ya when I get back. Wish me luck!!!!!!! Ally Gurl 


End file.
